STAR WARS EPISODE IX: FALL OF THE JEDI NOVELIZATION
by Monty Cristo
Summary: What is the Light? What is the Dark? They are both the Force. The Resistance has fallen; The First Order has all but conquered the galaxy. In the darkest hour of the Star Wars Saga, the fate of the galaxy will be decided in the heat of battle both with vast armies and inside the souls of the last Force-wielders. The war will end on the path of revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: The story of "The Last Jedi" was a monumental disappointment, but got me thinking of how it could branch off into a much better sequel (that will most likely never be made, hence this story). In complete disregard for whatever Abrams and Disney have cooking, here we are with STAR WARS EPISODE IX: FALL OF THE JEDI. [title subject to change; reviews and comments welcome]**

 **STAR WARS**

 **EPISODE IX**

 **THE FALL OF THE JEDI**

 **THE RESISTANCE HAS FAILED. AFTER A DEVASTATING DEFEAT AT THEIR FINAL SECRET BASE ON CRAIT, ONLY A HANDFUL OF RESISTANCE FIGHTERS, INCLUDING THE YOUNG JEDI REY, WERE ABLE TO ESCAPE THE ONSLAUGHT BY THE MERCILESS FIRST ORDER AND THEIR NEW LEADER, KYLO REN.**

 **FOLLOWING HIS DECISIVE VICTORY, THE SITH WARRIOR FORMERLY KNOWN AS BEN SOLO HAS BEGUN HIS CAMPAIGN TO SUBDUE THE GALAXY UNDER THE RULE OF THE FIRST ORDER ONCE AND FOR ALL, AND BRING DOWN ONE LAST BLOW ON WHAT LITTLE REMAINS OF THE RESISTANCE...**

 **Chapter 1**

The humming of the ship's engine was all but lost to his senses as he focused on his meditations, completely enveloped in the feelings that seethed within his being. This was what gave him strength. This was what gave him power. Insurmountable power. The anger, the guilt, the sorrow, the betrayal. This was the true source of his strength. _Luke was wrong_ , he thought. _Peace, serenity? How can you do what must be done when you draw your pathetic excuses for power from that?_ He seethed more, calling on all the painful memories he could. His fists clenched, turning his knuckles completely pale under his black gauntlets. His teeth ground against each other as he saw the face of his former master, standing over him with green saber ignited. The feelings he had experienced in that moment came back in force and fury: confusion, anger, betrayal, sorrow, _rage_. The memory was so vivid he could almost feel himself reach out with the Force to bring his lightsaber to him. Luke's blade came down, his saber was in his hand. They clashed, blue against green; a metallic screeching noise erupted as they did so.

Wait, was it not blue? It's red. The saber is red. The hilt has a crossguard emanating from the top of the pommel like an unstable electrical fire. "What?" Kylo said aloud. Luke pushed his blade against him. Kylo felt his strength disappear for a moment, as if he were that same sniveling child again, clinging to the legend of his uncle for inspiration. He focused once more, ignoring the great strength pushing against him. He needed more anger, more rage. It came to him as if some dam inside him collapsed. Kylo screamed in defiance, his eyes wild and... were they burning? It didn't matter. Luke was finished. He would have his vengence, not like on Craite, with that _projection_. Kylo pushed back, standing tall above his uncle and master, towering over the little man. Luke backed away, holding his saber out in the normal Djem So stance he always used, but it looked sloppy, unfocused. Kylo could see his hands trembling; this gave him some small bit of satisfaction. He shouted again, thrusting his lightsaber directly through his master's torso.

The scene changed on contact.

Standing before Kylo was not Luke Skywalker, his treacherous master, but someone else. He was old, graying and forlorn. His expression portrayed impossible shock. A wookie's emotional cry sounded off somewhere in the distance. That of a girl's followed. Kylo immediately knew who he was, where he was, but it took him a long moment to process it. "Father?" he asked, his voice expressing more emotion than he had thought. Han Solo stood before him. They were both on a long bridge suspended over a bottomless chasm. His lightsaber was running directly right through his father's gut. Kylo met Han's gaze, glowering directly into his eyes. He knew what would happen next. He remembered. It would not happen again. Han's hand rose slowly toward Kylo's face. It would not happen again. "No," Kylo muttered, almost growling the word. The hand rose higher, only inches away from the newest scar on his face; a gift from the girl who was nothing and should have remained nothing. "NO!" In one swift motion, Kylo Ren removed his lightsaber from his father's belly and raised the shimmering red blade above his head. He brought it down hard, slashing diagonally with all the rage in his mortal body. A medical droid fell before him onto the dark, mirror-like floor, sliced in two diagonally down the middle.

Kylo breathed heavily, not sure what to make of the situation. The upper half droid, a basic black protocol droid resembling a mechanical human, slowly moved its right arm, pawing at the ground beneath its master. Kylo's strike had cut off its right hand and severed its left arm in two. It used what was left of itself to look up at its dark lord. "Master?" it said nonchalantly, its voice unaffected by the damage. "I would recommend ceasing these meditations for some time. Your mental stress levels are far above normal. If you would like, I could prescribe-" The droid did not get to finish. Kylo cut its head in two with one revolving motion of his saber. He refused to stop the meditations, especially not at the best of some stupid droid. They could only make him more passionate, more angry, more enraged, _stronger._

The rage he had felt in those memories lessened ever so slightly; his breathing was still heavy and labored. Kylo hated those memories and few ideas of what they meant or how they had appeared, but such questions paled in comparison to the strength he was sure to obtain from such experiences. This pain, this fury. This was what made him stronger. This was what was needed to bring about the end of the delusional and hypocritical Jedi Order. This was what was needed to end _her_.

A shrill beeping sounded from the door. "Enter," Kylo said, regaining his composure and deactivating his saber.

The door slid open, letting Kylo see the business outside. Stormtroopers and other personell of the cruiser briskly walked about the corridor behind the red-headed, weasel like man that entered, hands behind his perfectly straight back.

"My Lord," General Hux greeted him formally, "we will be coming on the site of the summit in..." Hux then saw the remains of the medical droid sprawled on the floor beneath his new master. "What is this?" he asked angrily.

"Do not address me with such a tone, General," Kylo replied blankly, turning his gaze away from Hux and to the large black throne behind him. "Are you truly so moronic as to not recognize a training exercise when you see one?"

"Training exercise?" Hux asked, steaming. "This," he pointed to the pile of scrap formerly known as M-243K, "is a medical droid! Are you now using blasted doctors as fencing partners?"

Kylo suddenly turned back to face the General, glaring maliciously. "You forget your place, Hux!" he roared. Hux stepped back involuntarily, fear filling his eyes, much to Kylo Ren's pleasure. This surprised the Sith somewhat but he paid little mind to it, taking as just another sign of his growing bond with the Dark Side. "Or did you come here with the intention of challenging your precious Supreme Leader's successor?"

Kylo Ren sat on the tall black throne, ornately designed to be as menacing as possible while retaining some amount of elegance. He glowered at the General who sputtered out an answer. "N-n-no, my Lord," the title stuck in his mouth as he said it. Not uncommon for Hux, as addressing the man he deemed to be a pompous religious fanatic with daddy issues as his "Lord" always felt impossibly demeaning. Regaining some composure, Hux continued quickly. "I came to inform you that we will be arriving at Canto Bight in one hour. The representatives of the First Order government and those who wish to join us will be arriving as well, though... they have..." he trailed off, taking a sudden interest in the floor.

"They have what?"

Hux mustered all the strength he could to look Kylo Ren in the eye. "They have voiced their grievances when it comes to your very _sudden_ rise to power. Simply put, they do not yet trust you, my Lord."

Kylo Ren looked away for a moment, his fist in the air as he pondered, resting his arms on the throne. "I did not expect them to simply swear their allegiances immediately," he said. "It looks like we will have to persuade them."

"I... agree, sir."

"I will prepare for the summmit immediately. You may leave, General."

"Yes, my Lord," Hux quickly replied, eager to escape Kylo Ren's meditation room for fear of, frankly, angering the Sith and being choked to death.

"And Hux," Kylo Ren continued. The General stopped dead in his tracks, turning slowly to look at his master while masking the anger and fear that was enveloping his senses, "do not forget your place with me again. I may not be in such a forgiving mood next time."

Hux gulped out of reflex and fear but stood at attention, then bowed his head saying, "Of course, my Lord, it will not happen again."

"Good," Kylo Ren said darkly. "Now go." He waved his hand dismissively, and Hux quickly marched out of the meditation hall, silently seething with anger. Kylo could feel this anger, all the treasonous, mutinous thoughts his highest ranking general secretly harbored but did not think anything of it. A part of him enjoyed watching Hux be forced to acclamate to the new authority, his new authority. And on top of that, should Hux ever outlive his usefulness, there would be nothing detrimental to "relieving him of duty" as Kylo saw it.

In his ruminations, Kylo Ren looked down to the floor, seeing his reflection in the metal. It was as if he was looking into a mirror, the image was so clear. He saw the bandages that covered the scar Rey had given him, a black stripe against his pale face, but this was not what truly grabbed his attention. His eyes had been a deep blue his whole life. Long ago, his mother had told him that when he opened his eyes when he was born, it was as if she was looking into a deep sea. He no longer saw blue eyes in his reflection. They were orange with red coronas around the iris. Kylo Ren kneeled down to examine them closer and only got a better view of his newly colored eyes. He looked dangerous, monsterous. He had been told by Snoke that this would happen to Sith Knights when they became truly in tune with the Darkness. Kylo Ren was proud of this. Just one more part of his old self now purified by the Dark Side, one more reminder of his past life now gone. He was one step closer to the power he would need to conquer the galaxy once and for all under the rule of the Dark Side, one step closer to the attunement he required to rid the galaxy of the Jedi's legacy once and for all. And one step closer to the strength he would need to finally, _finally,_ destroy Rey. Either through turning her to the Dark Side, or other methods. At this point, Kylo Ren did not know which outcome her preferred. All he knew was that his humiliations at the hands of that worthless girl who was nothing and should have remained nothing would be paid in full by his hands, and his hands alone.

* * *

Poe Dameron watched the blues and blacks of hyperspace roll by outside the viewport, deep in thought. He had lost track of how long he had been sitting there, but at this point he was beyond caring. He had finally found a secluded corner of the Falcon, and that was enough for him. How long had it been? Two days? Three? Yes, three. Three days since Crait, three days since most of their band had been blown to high hell. Poe had only slept eight hours since then, mostly due to the memories of watching such a massacre... and the guilt. He was pondering on all of it when a familiar voice came from his right side.

"Poe?" the man asked.

"What is it, Finn?" Poe looked to see his best friend leaning against the wall in the entry way, appearing as exhausted as Poe felt. "Anything wrong?"

"You've been sitting here for two hours," the former Stormtrooper replied plainly. "Everyone's getting ancy out here without you."

"I'm sorry," Poe replied with little conviction, though forcing his famous suave smile to his face, "alot's on my mind right now. I shouldn't try to lead anyone when I don't have a clear head."

"Well, you don't have another two hours to try. People are starting to talk."

"Is it really that bad that I want to be alone?"

"Not about you, Poe." Finn stood up straight, his posture and glare demanding more attention than Poe had been giving him. "You know what I meant."

"I know. And I still don't have an answer for you." Poe then stood up and turned away from his friend, leaning against the wall and staring out the viewport. "What am I supposed to tell them, Finn?" he asked, his jaw clenching as he finished the sentence. "They don't need any more bad news right now. I don't know if I have the strength in me to tell them _that._ "

"They have to find out at some point. She can't hide it forever, Poe, and are you sure that you want them to be surprised by this?"

"Not at all." Poe stood up straight, forcing himself to look Finn in the eyes. "How's Rey been?"

"When she's not helping out the others, she just locks herself in the cockpit. I've hardly seen her since yesterday, and Chewbacca barely speaks to her, says she just wants to be alone, except with Leia."

"I can understand why. Maybe we should check on her."

"Leia?"

"Rey." Poe, without another word or even looking him in the eye, started walking past Finn, who stopped him with his hand.

"You can't ignore this forever, Poe."

"If it's so important to you, why don't you just tell everyone?" Poe said, sounding more antagonistic than he intended.

"I'm not their leader. That's your responsibility now. They don't look up to me nearly as much as they look up to you."

"And we saw how that turned out," Poe replied darkly. "Let's go see Rey."

Finn hesitated, but then simply said "Fine."

Without another word, Poe and Finn walked down the corridor, past soldiers of the Resistance, or what was left of it. Thirty-seven soldiers survived the battle of Crait, all congregating on this old smuggling ship called the "Millennium Falcon". Soldiers old and young of all species scrambled about the decks helping those who had been injured. Poe had spent most of the last three days doing his best to give these people some sort of hope, but to little avail as he saw it. He had never felt so defeated in his life; how was he expected to lead the last bastion of hope against the oppressive First Order when he could not even pick himself up from the dirt? A part of him felt as if he had in truth died on Crait, and was now experiencing his own version of Purgatory. Helping the others in any way he could was a good distraction from such ideas. But that did not change the pain he felt in his inner-most being every time he looked at them. It was for this reason that he rushed by the wounded and broken, both physically and emotionally, and toward the cockpit.

Poe and Finn arrived moments later, greeted by the sight of the Wookie Chewbacca talking with the golden protocol droid C-3PO and his counterpart, the astromech R2-D2. Behind the blue astromech was a smaller, ball shaped droid of orange and white coloring designated BB-8.

Chewbacca grumbled something the Resistance fighters did not understand to his long-time ally, who replied with, "I am aware, Chewbacca, but Captain Dameron has chosen to withhold such information until the time is right. We must respect his wishes."

R2 chirped and blipped. "Well, uh..." C-3PO stammerd, "no, he has not told me that _specifically_ , but you do not need the computing power of a droid to see that it his desire to wait to tell evveryone about - oh! Captain Dameron! And Finn!" it exclaimed. BB-8 perked up at this and rushed by his master's side.

"Hey, little buddy," Poe said, kneeling to rub BB-8's head. "3PO," Poe greeted him blankly. "Is Rey in there?"

"Yes, sir. She seems to have locked herself in the cockpit a while ago. However, I would not recommend trying to speak with her at the moment, Captain. She appears to be in not the best mood."

"Thanks for the heads up. C'mon, Finn."

"Does no one ever listen to me?" C-3PO asked no one in particular. R2-D2 responded with a series of chirps and squeeling sounds. "Oh, shut up, you old waste can."

As Poe was about to open the door to the cockpit, Chewbacca growled behind him, his tone sounding almost sad. Not knowing the Wookie language, Poe asked C-3PO "What's he saying?"

"He says that he would like to speak with Rey as well when you two are finished." Chewbacca nodded to the men.

"We'll tell her, don't worry," Finn assured the Wookie. As Poe grabbed the handle to open the door, Finn then said, "I just hope she doesn't get angry or anything."

"Why?" asked Poe.

"She's like a super-Jedi now, Poe. She lifted a landslide with her _mind._ Imagine what she could do to us."

"I think we'll be fine, Finn."

"I know we will. I'm just saying."

Poe hesitated again at opening the door. "Even though nothing is gonna happen at all, we should probably choose our words carefully. You know, just in case."

"Yeah, just in case." Finn only sounded mostly sure. "Alright, I'll follow your lead."

"Wait, why are you following my lead?"

"You're the leader. It's your professional responsibility."

"But you know her better. You've know a lot longer than I have. I'm following _your_ lead."

"The Captain's logic is sound, sir," 3-PO added.

Finn groaned in frustration. "Fine, I'll lead."

Poe felt silent relief flood over him that he would not be the one confronting the last Jedi in the galaxy. "Okay, let's go."

Poe opened the door slowly, revealing the endless sea of lights that was hyperspace all around them. The cockpit had been cleaned and tidied; all the electrical and engineering equipment that was normally scattered about had been placed in their respective boxes, and in the middle of the cockpit, looking directly out into the vastness of space was the captain's chair. From behind, all Finn and Poe could see was two shoulders in grey robes, still as a statue. Poe had second thoughts about all this but ignored them. Their true hero deserved just as much comfort and leadership as anyone else on the ship, even if he was primed far more for the field of battle rather leading the barracks.

"Rey?" Finn asked.

Slowly, gracefully, the young Jedi stood from her seat. Her hair was disheveled and greasy, and her eyes dark and baggy. Her robes, which were normally as well kept as a military officer's, was crooked on her, as if she hadn't taken it off since they departed. Even with all this, Rey forced a smile. A bright, soft smile. "Hi, guys," she said, sounding as tired as she looked.

"How have you been?" Finn continued, not needing to feign any amount of concern. Even Poe was surprised at Rey's demeanor, thinking that she just might be human after all.

Rey's smile faded. She looked to the floor, placing a hand on her chair. "Worrying how everyone else has been." She then looked out side, into the rays of blue lights speeding by.

"They're doing better," Poe said. "Just trying to push through, you know?"

"Poe, I don't need the Force to tell that you're lying." Poe suddenly felt very sheepish. Rey turned back to her friends, her expression darkening. "I can feel all the pain, all the conflict in everyone here," she said slowly, methodically. "It's only been getting worse as time goes on. I just needed some time alone to meditate, drown it out."

"We didn't mean to intrude," Finn quickly added. "I'm sorry, Rey. We can leave."

"No, please," Rey said immediately. "It's fine." She stepped back, her hand over her chest, "I... shouldn't even be doing this. I should be out there with all of them."

"You don't need to feel guilty," Poe told her. "You can't help anyone if you're constantly immersed in their feelings like that." He paused, wondering where these words were coming from, but decided to just let it speak through him. "It will only tear you apart, Rey. We can't have that now."

Rey couldn't hold back her surprised expression. "Thank you, Poe."

"Mm-hmm," he nodded to her.

"You can take your time," Finn added. "We'll handle things out here. General Leia's got it all under control."

"Don't lie, Finn," Rey said, the slightest hint of intensity in her voice. "Especially not about that."

"About what?"

"Blast it!" Rey exclaimed. "I know about Leia! I told you I can feel pain in others, so yes, I know about her condition. That and you're a terrible liar." She paused, chastising herself for her outburst. "Always have been," she said in a quieter tone.

"Rey, I... We should've told you."

"You didn't have to. I've known ever since we left Crait. I barely left her side the whole day." Neither Finn nor Poe had it in them to reply. "However, I do not know the full extent of her condition. Do you know how she is now?"

Again, neither men spoke for a long, long moment. At last, Poe said, "I'm sorry, Rey, but it's not good." Rey averted her gaze without thinking. "I wish I were lying to you."

"I can tell you're not. Have you told anyone?"

"Only a few of us know. We're trying to keep everyone in the best spirits we can."

"This is not the kind of news any of us need right now," Finn added. "I have no idea how they would react."

"It would be the worst thing for them," Rey said. "But just tell me... will she make it?" Neither men said a word. "I do not want to have to read your minds to get an answer!" Again, nothing. They only stared at the floor or the lights outside. "Is Leia dying?"

A long moment passed before Poe spoke up. "Yes. I'm sorry."

Rey recoiled into her seat, closing her eyes. Some may think she was attempting more meditation, calming her mind and embracing the peace and serenity of the Light Side in face of such news. She was holding back tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

C-3PO's incessant babbling, which was the reason Chewie's former partner had nicknamed him "The Professor", had long since begun to weigh on the Wookie's nerves. The protocol droid was obviously far from finishing his latest tirade on the futility of their current situation, and Chewbacca was only growing more frustrated with not only the golden droid but also with the now lengthy time Finn and Poe had spent conversating with Rey. He was an old Wookie, very old in fact, but that meant that there were things he could explain to her. After all, this was not the first time Chewbacca had seen the Dark Side rise to such power through the actions of one young man.

"And what will we do afterward, R2?" C-3PO asked frantically. "Even if we do by some miracle defeat the First Order, what then? The New Republic is no more, don't you remember? We barely made it out of-"

"( _Shut up, 3PO!)"_ Chewie growled.

"Shut up?" 3PO turned to the Wookie. "Shut up!? Have none of you even considered the ultimate effects of our actions? Or am I the only one here who has the sense to-"

"( _Just shut up, 3PO.)"_ Chewbacca's tone was relatively calm as he stood, glaring down at the droid who backed away immediately.

"Point taken."

A different, more primal and traditional side of the Wookie told him to rip off the droid's arms. After all, he could just reattach them or get some new ones, and it would definitely drive his point home for the foreseeable future. Memories of long-decided tavern brawls, all in good fun of course, were driven away by the sound of an automatic door sliding open behind Chewbacca. Finn and Poe stepped out of the cockpit of the Falcon, with the former Stormtrooper looking up to the Wookie with a forlorn expression.

"She wants to talk to you," Finn said dryly, his eyes obviously being forced to meet his gaze. Chewie recognized this as a common human expression of distress and worry. He growled in agreement and stepped inside as the two men walked past him. Poe knelt by his droid, BB-8, and Finn sat down at the circular table wordlessly, staring into nothing.

Ducking to accommodate his height, Chewbacca entered the cockpit. seeing Rey sitting in the revolving captain's chair and staring at the ground. He made the most assuring growl he could to get his young partner's attention. It succeeded, and Rey looked up from her revelrie to meet the Wookie's gaze, forcing a smile just as she had with the men.

( _"Bad time?")_

"No, not at all," she said. It was a good thing that this girl could understand him just as well as Han had. C-3PO would no longer be required to follow him everywhere he went to translate. Rey stood up and walked over to the old Wookie, her head only coming up to his chest. "It's just that... there's alot of things going on right now, and... I have a lot to think through..." Rey rested her head on his furry chest, eyes closed. Chewie brought a hairy, padded hand to the back of her head, rubbing her soft brown hair. She did not embrace her companion, but only rested against him.

( _"She'll be okay,")_ he growled. _("We all will.")_

"You don't know _that."_

 _("Look at me.")_ She raised her head to do so. _("Sit down, Rey.")_ She did. He immediately noticed the emotion fading away from her face, her expression becoming neutral, almost ghastly. Her eyes were understanding but her gaze blank. _("Are you making yourself peaceful, like the Jedi?")_

"Trying. It's what I'm supposed to do. I am a Jedi after all."

 _("I always thought that the Jedi were supposed to be peacekeepers. It's what I was always told in legends around the campfires on my homeworld.")_

"Kashyyk, right?"

Chewbacca chuckled. At least, in the Wookie way, which sounded like a low barking. (" _Even a lowly scavenger like you can have some knowledge of other worlds, I guess.")_

"I sometimes heard the traders at Plutt's shanty talk about it." Rey suddenly became ever so slightly more lively. "They said that the trees could be hundreds of feet tall, and that the villages in the canopies and the forest grounds were like two different worlds."

 _("That's more true than you might think,")_ Chewie smiled. _("We learned to live in the trees so we would never be ambushed by the evil things of the planet. There were lots. And up in the trees_ we _would spend our nights when we were young telling stories of Wookie heroes and adventurers, and of the Jedi.")_

"What about the Jedi?"

 _("Lots of things. Mostly from the Old Republic; that's where the real action was. Back when the Jedi were much more active in the galaxy's problems than they would end up becoming. Until the Clone Wars, that is.")_

"Clone Wars?" Rey questioned. "What's that?"

 _("You don't know?")_

"No, I don't. I've never heard of it."

 _("Well, you did spend your life out beyond the middle of nowhere.")_

"No need to remind me," Rey said indignantly.

 _("Sorry.")_ Chewbacca looked around the cockpit and leaned forward towards Rey, his expression becoming more solemn. _("Before the First Order, there was the Empire, and before the Empire, there was the Republic. We on Kashyyk didn't care much for the politics of the core worlds or the Separatist Party they were constantly fighting with, but it wasn't long before we got involved in the Wars. The Separatists had their own infinite droid army, and the Republic had built in secret an army of highly trained clones, somehow knowing this would happen one day. Don't even ask me how they did it.")_ Rey listened intently, never moving her gaze, hardly blinking. _("The Jedi Order at the time became their generals, and they really were the deciding factor in most battles. No droid or clone, no matter how advanced or trained, could compete with Force wielders like those Jedi. I even got to fight alongside Grand Master Yoda at the end of the Wars, an old friend of my clan.")_

"Who's Yoda?"

 _("He was the leader of the Jedi Order, and the most powerful Force wielder I'd ever seen. You wouldn't guess it from his look though. A tiny, green goblin like thing who walked with a cane and talked in jarbled, sometimes backwards sentences. Only stood up to here.")_ Chewbacca held up his hand about three feet from the ground, which only confused Rey more than his description was already doing. _("Honestly_ , _no one even knew what species he was. He never told anyone I knew.")_

"Doesn't sound like much of a great warrior to me."

 _("That's what everyone thought until they saw him in action. No blade or blaster bolt could even touch him. He was truly unstoppable, but always would speak with everyone like an old sage, or sometimes a crabby grandpa. Also always had a weird but endearing sense of humor too; probably one of the reasons he was so close to my father and clan,")_ he chuckled.

"He was that powerful?"

 _("I haven't scratched the surface of his power, Rey. He was the most powerful warrior I've ever fought with.")_

"That's incredible. I wish I could've met him."

 _("I have a feeling Yoda would've liked you. He'd probably find you enthusiasm about the Force endearing.")_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rey asked, crossing her arms and playfully raising an eyebrow.

 _("Nothing. Nothing at all.")_ Chewie turned his seat around, looking outside at the blues and whites of hyperspace. _("With powers like Yoda had, I almost thought we were going to win that war. As you can probably guess, we didn't.")_

"I did guess. What happened? If your army and the Jedi were as powerful as you say, how did anything defeat you?"

 _("I said that there was no droid or clone that could stand up to a Jedi. I was right. That's exactly why we lost.")_ Chewbacca's head lowered, as did his eyes _. ("It was a Jedi that defeated us, Rey.")_

The young Jedi stood from her seat, her eyes wide with shock. "What!? A Jedi? How!?"

 _("We were betrayed, Rey. A young and powerful Jedi betrayed us at the end of the war. With his help, the Emperor rose to power and conquered the entire galaxy, destroying the Republic and dubbing it the Empire.")_

"Wait, if this Jedi helped the Emperor, that was it...?"

 _("Darth Vader. Or as we knew him, the war hero Anakin Skywalker.")_

Rey slowly fell into her seat. "Skywalker?"

 _("Luke and Leia's father, and Ben's grandfather. He was a living legend in the Clone Wars, the greatest pilot in the Republic, possibly the galaxy, and everyone knew of his epic battles with his loyal clone legion, the '501st', as they were called. For reason's I still am not sure of, he turned to the Dark Side and became what we know as Darth Vader. I didn't know for sure who it was until Luke told me after the Bespin incident. It took all the will power I had not to tell him the truth of his father, what he really did during Order 66.")_

"And, what is Order 66?" Rey sounded almost frightened.

 _("The Emperor's order to wipe out all Jedi. The Clone Army was programmed from birth to be completely loyal to any order given by the Chancellor, which was his former title. When we were about to achieve victory, when we felt our strongest, he struck, knowing it would be our weakest time. The Jedi were spread too thin around the galaxy; most of them commanding a clone legion alone. The perfect time to strike. I watched the clones we fought with on my homeworld turn on Yoda. Of course, they were no match, but he could feel through the Force what was happening across the galaxy.")_ In the Wookie's eyes, Rey saw genuine and true sadness, the likes of which she had not seen since Han was cut down. _("Yoda could feel the pain of every Jedi who was betrayed and killed by their own clone allies. I saw the hurt and anguish in his face, and I knew what had happened. It was later that I found out about Skywalker.")_ Chewbacca's face turned from saddened to wrathful, making the young Jedi feel a chill run down her spine. She could feel the anger within the Wookie without even reaching out with the Force. _("He had been sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to personally destroy the Order, and all who stayed there. Even the younglings.")_

"No... How could he? He was a hero, right?"

 _("More than just a hero, a legend, an icon... And he hunted them all down, and then the Separatist leaders after that. I don't know if the galaxy had ever seen such bloodshed in just one night.")_ Rey had to force herself to sever the connection between her and the Wookie; the pain and depression she felt in his memories was more than she could bear. _("That's the man that inspired Ben, Rey. That's the man my best friend wanted to be. That's the man he tried so hard to become. That man's legend is why my best friend is dead, why there are no more Jedi, and why Luke is dead as well. And why Leia is dying.")_ Chewbacca's expression and voice became more intense than ever. causing more fear to involuntarily well in Rey. _("Even after all this time, all our problems can still be traced back to the legendary Skywalker family.")_ Chewbacca sighed. _("Don't get me wrong, I love Luke and Leia like they were from my own clan, but I've still been wondering from time to time just how the galaxy would've turned out if there were no Skywalkers.")_

Rey appeared contemplative for a moment, bringing her thumb and finger to her chin. "Well, you would never had known Ben."

 _("And I would never had watched my best friend's family get torn apart by him.")_

"Do you honestly hate Ben, Chewie?"

 _("No, I can't say that.")_ The old Wookie paused. _("But I can say I hate what he's done, what he's become. He's become a shadow of his grandfather, and that's bad news for anyone in the galaxy.")_

Slowly, Rey responded with, "I understand. At least, somewhat."

 _("What do you mean?")_

"I can never know what it's like to lose someone with which you shared such a deep relationship as you did with Han, but I had so much respect for him as well. Watching Ben kill him was unbearable to me. It had to be nothing like how you felt, but even I can't empathize with you, Chewie, I can still sympathize with you."

Chewbacca looked her in the eyes for a moment and then chuckled to himself. _("No wonder why everyone here likes you, Rey.")_

"What do you mean by that?"

 _("You know how to put some light into even the worst situations. That's something we all need right now. Even an old Wookie like myself.")_

Rey smiled her bright, illuminating smile. "Thank you."

 _("Thank you too, kid.")_

Rey stood up from her seat, her face suddenly looking ever so slightly less tired. "Do you want to go see Leia with me? I told her I'd come by around this time." Chewbacca growled in approval. "Alright, let's go," she motioned for the Wookie to follow.

They walked out of the cockpit and down the hall toward the makeshift medbay. Finn and Poe had already left along with the droids. Food was being served to the injured by those who were still at least mostly mobile. It was actions like these that confirmed in Rey's mind that not all light was lost from the galaxy yet; that there were still some who had not lost hope. She knew that number was small among their ranks, but it was still there.

The medbay was a few steps away when BB-8 rolled up to Rey, chirping electronically. The small droid rolled up to her leg and rubbed its head against her knee, almost like a cat.

Rey chuckled and knelt to look BB-8 in the optical sensor. "It's good to see you too, BB," she said contentedly. It chirped and blipped again, seemingly happy. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She patted her little droid friend on the head who then rolled back and made more happy sounding noises. "You should be worrying about Poe instead, you know. He can hardly go anywhere without you. I mean, minutes after you left him he was captured and interrogated. Maybe if you had been there-"

"I heard that, Rey," came Poe's voice from the other room. In walked the famous pilot, smirking playfully. "Need I remind you that minutes after you left my droid you were captured to?"

"Drat," Rey said, defeated. Chewbacca growled in agreement with Poe. The young Jedi smiled to the small droid. "He has a point. I guess we're all hopeless without you, BB-8." A compartment opened on the droid's body and out came an ignited lighter, resembling a thumbs up. "Wait, what's that for?" BB-8 bleeped and chirped again. "Since when do you not appreciate sarcasm?" Rey replied jokingly. "Your owner is Poe Dameron, for crying out loud."

"That, I can agree with," Poe added. BB-8 made more noises and rubbed its head against Rey's leg again, and then rolled off, chirping at Poe on its way out. "Love you too, buddy." More chirping followed by Poe rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't appreciate sarcasm, indeed," said Rey.

"He does, except when it's aimed at him. He's a very sensitive droid." Rey couldn't help but laugh. "Haven't you seen do that much in a while."

Rey stood to her feet, still smiling. "I know. It feels good."

"I hear you." Poe gestured to the room behind him. "General Leia asked after you two. Says she would like to speak with you."

"We were just going in, thank you."

"No problem, but... try to keep it brief."

Rey could sense the pilot's reasoning. "She's not doing well today," she said.

"No, I'm afraid not. Finn is visiting her right now, and the doctors said you two will be her last visitors for the next few hours. She needs some rest."

"I understand." Chewie barked from behind her, which meant the same. "Please excuse us."

"Of course." Poe stepped aside as his companions walked up. "Just... keep the conversation light, okay? We all need to be in the best spirits we can, especially her."

"I know, Poe," Rey replied dismissively. "Thank you."

Poe watched them enter the medbay, rolling his eyes at the Jedi as he turned to leave. She could probably sense his annoyance but he did not care. He was too tired to care, and she likely was as well.

Rey and Chewbacca entered the medbay somewhat timidly. Rey especially had spent little time with Leia since she had collapsed two days ago, then being immediately taken to their makeshift intensive care. There the princess turned war hero lay, Leia Organa to most but Leia Skywalker to those who knew her best. Clad in a white medical gown, she stared into the ceiling as the doctors around her examined all manner of equipment and readings. Rey felt awkward, almost disrespectful in this moment, simply watching on as the older woman stared, changing her gaze from the grey ceiling to the gray walls. She almost considered leaving, but it was Chewbacca's growl that got Leia's attention.

General Leia turned her head to the entrance where the two companions stood. She squinted her eyes as if she could not properly see them, but smiled after a moment, recognizing the two heroes. Slowly, laboriously, Leia raised an arm to beckon them to her side, all the while still smiling. Rey and Chewbacca did as inticed.

In almost a whisper, Leia said, "Come here, you two. Come closer." Rey knelt beside the General, taking Leia's hand in hers. "Kid, you look like you haven't slept in a week," Leia remarked. "How are you gonna go off and save the galaxy like that?"

Rey's eyes went wide, far from expecting such a statement from the ill General. "No, no, I'm fine! I wanted to know how you were holding up, General."

"Oh, please. Chewie, you were supposed to be keeping an eye on her, you know." Leia managed a smirk. "What have you been doing all this time when you should've been making sure Rey is okay? Polishing your bowcaster?" Chewie grunted. "Oh, I look much worse than I feel... but thank you for the concern." Chewbacca grunted again, seemingly smiling. Leia turned back to Rey. "You shouldn't worry about me, Jedi. Your life is much more important than mine now."

"What?!" Rey bolted to her feet, letting go of Leia's hands. "How can you say something like that? You're our leader, our _hero._ You've led us out of the absolute worse time and time again! Me being tired is not nearly as important as your injuries."

"Kid, I'm an old widow," Leia deadpanned, but still smiled. "You're a young Jedi literally able to move mountains. I wasn't the one that held up an avalanche with my mind, or took down a whole Sith legion; that was you, Rey." Leia reached out for the younger woman's hand. Rey took it, seeing the weariness in her General's face. More tears welled in her eyes. Rey cursed herself silently, but all thoughts left her mind as she knelt back down before Leia, who continued to smile at her. Rey did the same. Looking off wistfully, Leia said, "It feels like so long ago that all we had left to place our hope in was a spacey farm boy with a laser sword." Chewbacca growled. "Yes, yes, and a couple of scoundrels flying a trash heap they called a freighter." Chewie made a noise resembling a "Hmmph" of approval. "Back then we too had to defeat a scary Force wielder in a mask. We all fought together for months, but you know who really saved us all at the end, Rey?"

"The spacey farm boy with the laser sword..." Instinctively, Rey touched Luke's saber she now always carried on her belt.

"Yeah, kid. From the most worthless corner of the galaxy came the greatest hero all the worlds had seen in years. He had nothing but a drive to do good at first, and it was that drive that would ultimately get him everything he needed to save us all. Sound like someone you know, Rey?" Unable to hold her smile at bay, and her tears, Rey nodded as she wiped her eyes, a small sniffle escaping her. "So you see, we've all been here before, kid. We've all been in this very spot before, where we thought all hope was lost and there was nothing left to fight for. All that has to happen next is for the spacey farm kid with the laser sword to pick herself up and get back in the fight. It's happened before, and-" Leia coughed into her arm, and then again, and then again, violently hacking.

"Leia?" Rey asked fervently. "Are you okay?!"

Leia stopped coughing after a moment and looked at her arm. Droplets of blood stained her white sleeve. Chewie growled, but it almost sounded more like a whimper. Leia chuckled, sounding pained. "Well, and here I thought I was done with that."

Leia layed back on the sheet, closing her eyes for a moment. "What do you mean?" Rey asked fearfully.

"This isn't the first time I've coughed up blood. I think it's the seventh since Crait by now. Hasn't happened since yesterday, though. For a moment, I thought I just might be done with it. I guess not."

"Are you alright?"

Leia breathed slowly, her snarky smile fading. "No, Rey, I'm afraid I'm not. That's why I had R2 set a course for my home."

"Your home?"

"Yeah, kid. Naboo." Rey's expression changed little, her mind was racing so much. "I can call on allies there. Our army isn't massive, but it's a start. And there are things I would like to do first before..."

"Before...?" Chewbacca made a sound that was definitely a sympathetic whimper and walked up beside Rey. The Wookie extended his arms towards Leia, gently holding her up into an embrace. The former Princess slowly wrapped her arms around her long time friend, resting her head on his chest. Leia then pulled back and laid back down.

"I'm sorry, Rey, but I'll have to tell you when we get there. I want you to come help me with those things."

"Whatever it is, I would be honored, General."

"Oh, shut it with that talk, kid. I'm just an old woman." Leia put a hand to Rey's face. The young Jedi was unsure of what to do next, simply closing her eyes and feeling Leia's soft but cold hand. "He was proud of you, you know. In his own way." Rey's eyes slowly opened at the words. "He was very proud of you."

"Your Highness," the doctor, a pale, balding human said, "you need your rest. I'm sorry."

"No, not at all, Doctor Corso. It's fine." Rey sat motionless. Chewbacca placed a furry hand on her shoulder. "Get some sleep, Rey. We'll be very busy when we reach Naboo."

Unable to muster any more energy, Rey simply said, "Okay," and stood to her feet. "Thank you."

"And thank you."

The two companions walked to the entrance, with Rey stopping to glance at the General one more time. She was already noticeably thinning, and she could sense the pain she endured everytime she moved her hand. And she felt the anguish when she alluded to Ben. Looking to her feet instead of Chewbacca, Rey walked back to the cockpit and closed the door. Chewbacca made no attempt to object. She looked at her captain's chair, and suddenly thought of Solo. For whatever reason, Rey could not find it in herself to sit in his chair this once. Instead, she sat in Chewbacca's seat and closed her eyes. She needed rest. She was the spacey nobody with the laser sword now, expected to save the galaxy just like Luke had all those years ago. She would need all the sleep she could get for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Night was falling on Canto Bight. The last orange and red rays of its sun streamed across the sky, stars beginning to show in the midst of the many colors. A large black shuttle with triangular features descended through a passing cloud toward a landing pad. It was surprisingly quiet for its size, with one expecting a loud roar to scream from its engines but instead hearing only a dull humming. Dignitaries of multiple races and their guards stood tall and proudly on the landing pad as they watched Kylo Ren's shuttle fly in. Lord Davosi, Count of Hoberis and highest ranking member of the First Order's political council present glared at the large ship, knowing full well that on board was a brooding angsty upstart who thought he could actually match the intellect and leadership of Snoke simply because he got a cheap shot on him with a lightsaber. Lord Davosi was sickened at the idea of such a man, no, a _boy,_ being the new ruler of First Order. Such an insult to the worlds they had allied with would not be taken laying down.

The shuttle landed, kicking up dust underneath it and sending out a constant gust of wind. The hatch opened and a walkway descended to the ground. Kylo Ren emerged, clad in his black Sith robes. Three Stormtroopers in special armor lined in crimson along the arms, torso and legs were behind him along with General Hux. Count Davosi could clearly see just how feigned Hux's professionalism was, taking occasional glares at his new Supreme Leader. The young Kylo Ren walked toward him.

"Greetings, Lord of Ren," Davosi said with a smile. "We have been expecting you."

"Greetings, Count. And esteemed dignitaries." Kylo Ren bowed his head to the other officials, who all did the same in turn. He returned his focus to Davosi. "I trust you have not been waiting long for me."

"Not at all, not at all. We all have only arrived here today, and the diversions at the casino have kept us from getting too bored," he joked. Kylo Ren cracked a smirk to be polite. Hux rolled his eyes. "We do understand the delay, I assure you. After all, I'm sure that being the newly christened Supreme Leader comes with many new duties you must attend to."

"You are correct, Count. Perhaps we could discuss them inside?"

"Right you are, Lord Kylo." Davosi turned to his associates and waved them toward the casino entrance at the end of the landing pad. "Come, we shall get you some refreshments."

"Aren't we here to discuss business?" Kylo Ren asked as they began walking toward the entrance.

"We are, yes, but it would not make a good first impression on the other diplomats and politicians for the new Supreme Leader to arrive at his first appearance and then disappear into some conference room, would it?"

"You have a point, Count."

"I'm glad you see it that way. Now, come, Lord Ren, we shouldn't keep the masses waiting." Davosi led the group into the bustling casino, multi-colored lights and muffled jazz music pouring from the closed doors. Automatically opening, the entryway revealed a swath of different creatures and species gambling, drinking, dining and flirting with human, Twilek and other manners of waitresses. The goup of politicians strode inside with Kylo Ren at the forefront, whose face showed some mix of disgust and discomfort at the environment. Davosi smirked at the new Supreme Leader's fittingly childish reaction but composed himself as not to be so obvious with his opinions on the young Sith. "Do not appear so intimidated, milord," Davosi whispered to Ren. "They are nothing compared to the likes of us, and especially you."

"I am aware, Count," Ren sneered. "Just tell us where we are meeting."

"Right this way."

As he motioned off to their right side, a low, gargling voice sounded from the crowd, saying, "Kylo Ren." All talking ceased. The jazz music stopped. All eyes fell on the conspicuous group of politicians and the dark Sith that led them.

Kylo Ren gazed down over the crowd, looking many in the eye. His scowl turned to a look of general indifference. "First Order business," he said, loud enough that all could hear. "Go back to your drinks."

All did as they were told. The chatting and jazz music resumed.

"Very direct, Lord Ren," Davosi whispered. "But perhaps you would consider trying to engage with the public next time? They want to know that you are more than just some upstart."

"I will show them who I am by my actions, Count." Kylo Ren looked him in the eyes. "No words will be needed."

"An... unorthodox position. But a strong one." _Idiot boy. The exact reaction I would expect from an angry, power-drunk child._ "Shall we move on?"

"Indeed."

A parade of black and red walked down the curving flight of glass stairs, lit by a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling and other white lights illuminating the room from under the transparent floor. Kylo Ren led them through a parting sea of aliens of all colors, shapes and sizes. Some bowed to the new Supreme Leader, others scowled, or growled if it fit their species more. One raised a finger in a derogatory gesture only for his hand to be slapped away by a female alien to his side, who then quietly scolded him.

The group of First Order elites and their security continued through slowly, with Kylo Ren staring down anyone who did not quickly let them pass. After a single glance from his newly reddened eyes, any and all, regardless of their stance on his rise to power, backed away. All but one; a large bull-like alien who stood two heads taller than Ren stepped forward from the back, pointing at the young Sith and glowering.

"Usurper!" he called out in a low, powerful voice. "Do you think we are all savages? That we would follow you now that you killed our Leader? The throne does not belong to someone because they killed the one who sat on it, Ren! You have no right to..." The alien trailed off, only now noticing that Kylo Ren was not responding to him, but simply looking at him. Stormtroopers moved in to apprehend the towering figure but Kylo Ren raised a hand to stop them. The alien was dumbstruck for a moment, mouth hanging slightly agape. "You have no right to rule us!" he began again, shouting. "You're nothing but a kid who got a lucky shot!"

Kylo Ren did not respond at all; not even his expression changed. Instead, he looked down from the giant bull-man's face and walked past him without a word, or even a sound. The others in his party followed suit. A stormtrooper commanded the alien to return to his seat. He hesitated, but did so without another word. Kylo Ren suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Go back to your drinks, everyone," he said, loud enough that all would hear him. "And resume the music," he looked to the band, awkwardly shifting on their lit platform. "The night is still young." The Sith resumed his stroll through the hall as the music began playing again. Conversations once again arose, but this time more reserved and quiet.

On their way to the meeting hall, Count Davosi slunk behind Ren, rubbing his hands as he asked, "My Lord, I'm afraid I simply must inquire as to your intentions with your.. approach to that situation."

Immediately and with a stoic confidence, Kylo Ren replied with, "I intend to lead the Order differently from my predecessor, Count. Unlike Snoke, and even my grandfather, I will not rule the galaxy by striking down any and all that oppose me. That is the very reason we are in this mess, and why the Empire fell to a group of hapless rebels." They then came on the the door to the meeting hall, a surprisingly plain conference room in contrast to the status of the dignitaries that would be using it. A long table varnished wood with similar yet cushioned chairs sat in the middle of the brightly lit room. Kylo Ren walked to the head of the table, continuing to speak as his companions took their seats. "Count, and distinguished ladies and gentlemen," he now addressed the party, emanating unbroken confidence and will, "it was the Empire's and Snoke's destructive practices that ultimately led to the creation of the Rebellion and Resistance respectively. My old mentor, Skywalker, once told me that wherever there is darkness, the light will ultimately rise to meet it. If the First Order is to survive, we must not go down such a path as to create an environment that necessitates a violent and hostile takeover such as these movements. Thousands upon thousands of men and women were blown to dust in seconds on both Death Stars and Starkiller base, all because both powers were adhering to old ways, ancient ideas. Snoke followed the ways of Emperor Palpatine and my grandfather, Darth Vader, and they followed the example of the ancient Sith Empire. Both leaders believed that the only way to bring the galaxy under our just rule was through fear. Fear alone will not bring us to the unending peace we strive for. We must also have respect. That, ladies and gentlemen, is why I did not strike back at that idiot in the parlor. I would make him respect me first, and from that respect would come the fear required to never challenge me again. This respect and fear then passed to all present in the hall; I felt it through the Force. That is how we will win. That is how we will bring the galaxy under the rule of the First Order once and for all: first respect, and from that, fear."

* * *

The blue of hyperspace broke off into the darkness of the void as the Millenium Falcon came into Naboo's orbit. It was a small but verdant planet, rife with all sorts of lifeforms but had become dominantly human in recent centuries. Rey stared down toward the planet from the cockpit, taking in the sight. "It's beautiful," she said to Chewbacca.

 _(It's almost like my homeworld of Kashyyk, except I'm positive the trees aren't as tall, and that the feasts aren't as exciting.)_

Rey steadied the ship into an easy descent before the comms lit up. "This is Control Tower 90-210," came the gruff male voice. "We have you on our scanners, Falcon. You are clear for decent to the Theed Palace Hangar. Coordinates are being transmitted to your terminal, Captain."

The display lit up with the characters "41-S by 72-E". Chewie immediately input the coordinates into the navigation console as Rey held the comms button. "Roger that, codes are received and locked."

"Security fighters are enroute to escort you to the hangar. Your passengers will be cared for when you arrive."

"Copy that. Approaching now." Rey turned off the comms and turned to Chewie. "That was fast."

 _(That's what happens when you fly the most famous ship in the Republic. Used to happen all the time with Han and I.)  
_

"VIP treatment? Nice."

Moments later, they descended on the royal city with yellow and silver escort fighters of traditional Nubian design coming to their side, leading them to a docking bay on the opposite end of the ornate, domed palace. "This is the General's home?" Rey asked.

 _(It is. The Palace of Theed. Her rightful home, as well as Luke's, inherited from their mother, Queen Padme Skywalker. I never knew her myself, but I did know during the Clone Wars that she was one of the most influential politicians in the Senate when advocating for peaceful policies, instead of just charging into more battles.)_

"I've only heard of her a handful of times in my life, mainly in books I found in the trash of Unkar-Plut's junk dealership. I found Republic history interesting, and what little I knew of Her Highness inspired me when I was young. She never backed down from anything, it seemed. It was... good for me to hear there were real people who stood strong regardless of what happened om their lives."

 _(I'm sure you two would have gotten along great in that regard.)_

"Maybe."

The Falcon slowed as they came into the docking bay, with the escort shuttles diverting off to the other end of the Palace. Technicians, guards and medical personel standing back to prepare for the passengers to disembark. The engines humming grew quieter as they touched down, and Rey sat back in her seat, taking a deep breath.

 _(Something wrong?)_ Chewbacca grunted.

"I'm just ready for a rest."

Chewie growled some sort of non-linguistic affirmation and nodded his fur-covered head. _(Let's go.)_ Rey nodded and stood to her feet, only then realizing just how tired she was. Her legs screamed at her with pain and tension from sitting for so long, and her back treated her the same. She rubbed her lower back with her hand before continuing down the corridor with Chewie. C-3PO and BB-8 greeted them on their way out, with the protocol droid saying, "Good day to you, master Rey!"

"3PO." Rey walked by dismissively.

"Eh... oh." BB-8 chirped at the Jedi but was only rewarded with a pat on the head.

Rey suddenly stopped in her tracks; her rigid shoulders drooped. "Is everyone ready to disembark, 3PO?"

"More than ready, madam. Most are itching to get off this freighter."

"And the General?" Rey glanced over her shoulder.

There was a pause which Rey did not like. "General Leia is... ready as well to disembark and see her home."

"I see." Rey returned her gaze to the other end of the corridor, away from the droids and Chewbacca. "Come with me. We will speak with the onsite officer."

"As you wish, madam," the protocol droid responded with minimal inflection.

As they walked into the main crew's area where all the refugees resided, Rey felt her blocks against her empathic powers waning. One again, the pain and fear of those she flew around the galaxy crept into her conscious, starting in only whispers. Using the Force, she attempted to block them out, but only succeeded in lessening the connection rather than severing it. Walking by, children wordlessly raised their hands to her, as if asking to be taken with her. Rey stopped in her tracks when an elderly woman with disheveled graying hair, raised her hands to her. She looked down at her but found it impossible to give a reassuring smile; her face maintaining a cool, calculating glare. "Are we safe?" asked the woman.

"We are. We'll all be done with this soon." Her voice was more monotonous than she had intended. "I just need to speak with those in charge."

"Thank you, Jedi." Rey nodded and smiled reassuringly, but the title for some reason no longer carried the same valor it had a few days earlier. Rey had been introduced to the ways of the Jedi and their legacy, and she did not know if that was truly a good thing anymore.

Chewbacca pulled a lever and the exit ramp opened in the floor. The sounds of bustling workers and humming fighter engines immediately filled the crew quarters. When the ramp fully descended to the ground, a grizzled, middle-aged man with ample scruff clad in some sort of dark blue military uniform stood before them with guards and medical personnel at his side. Rey raised an eyebrow but walked to meet them.

"Greetings, Jedi," said the officer with a bow and smile. "Welcome to Naboo." Rey bowed her head without breaking eye contact; BB-8 mimicked her actions to the best of its ability. Rey got a good look at his face as she did so; he was a dirty, dark blond man, tall and strong. His eyes were a faded blue and a scar ran down his left cheek, but he did not seem as imposing as the Jedi would have immediately suspected. She did not sense any hostility or aggression in him, but the aura he gave off into the Force was calm and cool, like a sea on a clear, breezy Spring day. "I am Captain Talis," the man introduced himself, "head of security at the Palace of Theed. Would you please allow us inside your ship so we may see to your allies and General Leia?"

Rey's suspicions left her, and with a calm voice she said, "You may, Captain. My friends are more than ready to stretch their legs."

"I'd imagine so, Miss." Captain Talis motioned to his comrades who immediately entered the Falcon, carrying supplies, medical equipment and escorting anti-gravity stretchers. "My people have already prepared quarters for them and you all will be escorted their posthaste."

"Thank you greatly, Captain," Rey bowed again.

"No need. Your General is of royal blood, after all. She will be set up in the Ruler's Wing of the Palace where we will be able to monitor and care for in any way necessary. You, Jedi, will be allowed your choice of rooms in the Hall of Dignitaries, where all our honored guests stay. I am sure you will find the accommodations adequate."

Just then, four beautiful maidens lead a stretcher out of the Falcon, and on it was Leia. She was staring into the ceiling of the hangar, and the faintest smile was on her face. "Girls," she called to her aids, "stop a moment." They stopped next to Rey and Talis. "Rey, come here." She did. Leia took her hand and held it, barely touching the young Jedi's soft skin. "Thank you," the General whispered.

Rey nodded and smiled brightly. "We wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you."

"Nor you, Jedi." Leia squeezed her hand and let go. The maidens smiled at Rey and led Leia away. A moment later, other refugees were led off the Falcon. First the oldest, with a swath of guards and aids rushing to the Falcon to help. Other members of the Resistance who were in better condition aided in any way they could, giving Rey the first true glimpse of commradery and friendship she had seen from them in what felt like years. They funneled out of the Falcon quickly, with those who needed immediate medical attention being sat down on the side of the hangar and given aid, while those who did not need such things were led away to the hall beyond. Rey felt a hand on her shoulder, large enough to take hold of the whole thing. It was Captain Taris, smiling down at her as he towered over her.

"This way, Jedi," he said. She nodded and was led away, down the hall to what she assumed to be the Hall of Dignitaries. She felt herself relax, finally.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Chapter 4 Part 1**

 **(Just wanted to get something out there again quickly)**

The Hall of Dignitaries was something Rey would have had trouble even dreaming of back when she lived pn Jakuu. Living in a literal scrap heap was liable to greatly impact one's perception of a comfortable home, but what the young Jedi was seeing was something she had only read about in the scant few fantasy tomes and holobooks she was able to scrounge up out of the trader junk that made up her whole life. The walls were high, adorned in regal decor and had a design just as such. The theme was appropriately aquatic given their location and the Noobian culture, which was heavily inspired by the sea. Mermaids danced across the arches of the ceiling, some holding flowers while others held swords or shields. Their hair was long and flowed with such an organic and lifelike look that it appeared to Rey as if they were themselves truly flying through a deep sea, their grace and beauty captured in the snow colored stone with a skill that was almost incomprehensible. On both sides were rows of doors spaced out from each other, each one adorned with similar art. The deep red of the wood contrasting yet complimenting the aquatic art surpisngly well.

"I take it you like the look of the place," Talis commented. "You know, with your jaw hanging open."

Rey's eyes widened and her jaw and face promptly went rigid at the same time her cheeks became a slight pink. "Oh, my, well..." she stammered in a very unbecoming way for a Jedi, "yes. I admit, General, your palace is... incredible."

"And you haven't even seen the royal wing yet, Jedi. That truly is a sight to behold if you think this is amazing."

Gazing up to the ceiling and spinning around to admire every aspect of the hall, Rey said, "It is one of the most incredible things I've ever seen."

"Really?" The General's eyebrow peaked. "Then I am truly sorry for you, young lady." Rey halted in her tracks, surprised at Talis' remark, and seemingly saddened tone. She would have commented on it but was stopped before doing so. "Ah, here are your quarters," he said, gesturing to a new door on the right, this one showing off a statue of a mermaid with closed eyes and a spear in her hand. Talis opened the door slowly, revealing a bedroom as large as the crew's quarters on the Falcon. A bed easily three times Rey's size sat in the middle of the room; red and soft orange sheets and pillows covered it. A large ornate mirror over a dresser was to her right beside a massive closet, and on the opposite end of the room was a comfortable and lavish lounging area. But the sight that really stole the Jedi's attention was the stupendously large window gazing out over the sea below the cliffs the palace of Theed was built on. The full light of the sun made the blues of the sky and water all the more vibrant as they seemed to blend into one body at the horizon beyond. Rey could not prevent her excitement from reaching her face no matter how much she tried to maintain her composure. All the strife and chaos of the last few days seemed to fade away ever so slightly as she imagined herself finally having a chance to sit in peace somewhere not as cramped or dark as her precious Millennium Falcon.

The image of relaxation in luxury compared to the cockpit of the Falcon quickly transformed into a brief image of her first mentor as she mentally checked herself that the ship was not truly hers. Rey had inherited the smuggling frigate from a hard, always annoyed man with an obviously long history. But his appropriately loner visage slowly gave way to the first signs of a mentor the Jedi had ever experienced. He was hard on her, yes, but Rey was confident it was not without merit. Even in the brief time she had known Han Solo, hero of the Rebellion, Rey had learned more than she would have in a whole year under the abusive ownership of Unkar Plutt, and for this reason her gut churned as the image of Han explaining the truth of the Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker, and the power of the Force gave way to that one moment that stabbed at her everyday: the old smuggler's death.

From far off on the platform she and Chewbacca stood on, she watched as there was a shine of red, electric light exploding from his back. And then there was a scream… hers.

"Rey?" the General asked, pulling her back to reality.

Rey's eyes shot fully open and her face reddened in embarrassment. She turned to the General and said, " I apologize, General, I guess I got lost in thought."

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing, just... memories, sir."

"Trust me," Talis raised his hands, "I understand what you mean. Why don't you take some time to relax and rest while we take care of your crew?" The man's voice was somber and calm, betraying his gruff and hardened appearance. However Rey did not have the strength in her to care.

"That would be... nice," she replied plainly, almost whispering.

"Then I will leave you to it. Simply press that button," Talis motioned to a small marble half sphere on the wall next to them, "and a handmaiden will come by to provide you with anything you need."

"Thank you, General," Rey said as her shoulder drooped from exhaustion.

"Of course, Miss." Talis put his fist to his chest as a sign of respect and went on his way, closing the automatic door behind him. Rey was then, much to her relief, finally alone.

To the young Jedi it felt like an eternity had passed since her last moments of true quiet, but it was the distinct lack of her uncontrollable Force connection to the others on the ship that eased her the most. At first, the constant awakening of new power within her while training with Luke had been a dramatic thrill, but something seemed progressively off about her newfound talents. Rey never would have fathomed that she would miss the dank and soul-crushing isolation of her makeshift hideout back on Jakuu, for the peace and quiet of solitude was a much better alternative to her than the constant pain and sorrow penetrating her mind the last three days.

Every waking moment she would have to spend some energy concentrating on blocking out as much of the reverberations through the Force as possible, if only so she could think on how best to continue to drown out the noise It was like someone was constantly shouting as loud as a whisper into her ear, as if some far off group was berating her across the desert of Jakuu, only barely within earshot. The first night, no sleep found her and she felt she would lose her mind as the more tired and stressed she became, the more clearly the pain of the others would come through. It was then that the noise truly began to seep into her being, seemingly polluting her mind and soul. She quickly grew to doubt herself even more than she was at the time, and that doubt grew into despair. As she lay there in the cockpit, trying to drown out the connection with the others, she had lost all sense of time and place. The void of space was more real to her than ever, and for a time it felt as if Rey was the only person in the universe, alone with the many voices of those she had failed. These feelings were no longer with her, and it was only when she realized this that she also realized she was already laying on the bed.

Rey stared to the ceiling, a mural of merpeople dancing about the waves, accompanied by strange aquatic aliens, all of which she had seen in the art pieces on her way to te suite. The Jedi took in the feeling of the bed, something she could not remember if she ever had actually experienced; all memories preceding her ownership by Plutt were hazy at best, and like looking into a puddle of mud and retch at worst. The bed was almost unbelievably soft, and it seemed as if it would swallow her like a calming, comfortable sarlaac. This was something she would not fight at the time; it would allow her prolonged quiet and peace. But how were the others, Rey found herself wondering. Were they as safe and comfortable as her? Were they treated the same, even though she was apparently seen as a celebrity, or a hero.

 _Hero._

The word stuck to her consciousness. Was she truly a hero? She almost forsook everything she believed in, or at least thought she did. "What do I believe in?" she wondered aloud to no one. As she looked back on the events leading to the battle of Crait, that question became more and more complicated. She wanted to immediately say that she was a Jedi through and through, that she believed in the good and the Light, and that these were the only things worth fighting for. But the recent events made truly accepting that within herself... difficult. The Sith she had met: Snoke and Ren, were undoubtedly monsterous, but what had Skywalker, the hero of legend given her? A look not into the powers of the mythic Jedi, but into their failings and the problems within their philosophy. With all the virtuous might and wisdom in the galaxy, they were still deceived by a Sith lord, and swiftly fell into darkness and desolation at the hands of Lord Sidious and Darth Vader. How could a just and heroic order of mighty warriors allow something like the Galactic Empire, and now the First Order to come into being and dominate the galaxy? Yes, very complicated questions indeed.

Rey's pondered these questions more for a moment while also sparing a thought for her companions, and two thought for Leia, before sleep took her in its grasp. Not even with her training could she even feel herself drift into quiet slumber.


End file.
